


My Grandmother: Wonder Woman

by TotalAwesomeness



Series: Taboo series [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Diana is a Greek demigod - it is in her nature to like incest, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Taboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalAwesomeness/pseuds/TotalAwesomeness
Summary: At last, Steve Greene had found her - Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman. He had found the last of his family and link to his divine ancestry. It also helps that she is not just a goddess in name either. Luckily for him, it seems that he isn't the only one who has an attraction towards the taboo.





	My Grandmother: Wonder Woman

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter will not have any explicit sexual content; it will act as a build-up to the second and final chapter. I am not quite sure how long it will take to write, but I will try my hardest to get it done soon.

It seemed as if no expenses had been spared for the charity event that Steve Greene found himself trying to enjoy – ‘trying’ being the key word. The food was excellent, and the jazz band playing could get even those who hated the musical genre to appreciate it, but out of all of the 256 guests in the massive auditorium, Steve felt as if he was the only one who didn’t seem to have a stick up their ass. Plus, the fact that his black suit and tie looked almost second-hand, in comparison to what everybody else was wearing, certainly did not help him feel at ease – never mind the fact that he wasn’t invited in the first place.

 

Still, Steve had to admit that he cleaned up well for the momentous occasion, as he checked his appearance in a full-body mirror attached to the wall. The suit complimented his bulky physique that appeared to have been crafted by the Greek pantheon. Standing at 6’2” with short, wavy black hair, a chiselled square jaw, and expressive deep-blue eyes, Steve would not look out of place at the Greek mythology section of a museum. His ruggedly handsome features had certainly bagged him a lot of women over the past forty years, to which most would call bullshit, as his appearance resembled somebody in their early thirties, as opposed to a sixty-year-old man. Then again, Steve was no man – or at least, he was not completely human.

 

When he was in his mid-teens, Steve had been sat down by his mother – his father had died several years ago to lung cancer – about his divine ancestry. His mother, Polly Greene née Trevor, told him about Wonder Woman fighting World War I, in an effort to stop the Ares the God of War and bring peace to mankind. During the war, Wonder Woman – also known as Diana Prince – had fallen in love with Steve Trevor, a US Air Army Service officer working as a spy for the UK military. In a little German village, Steve’s mother had been conceived. It was set up to be a happy ending for the couple in love, yet it was not meant to be. His grandfather had sacrificed himself and Wonder Woman went into hiding… up until about two years ago, when he saw the superheroine fight against what many dubbed as ‘Doomsday’.

 

It was just last week, when Steve saw the news of what media across the world called the ‘Justice League’ saved the world, among whom was his grandmother and the reason why he was at this charity event. Steve had nobody else in his life anymore, and judging by the fact that he had not aged since the early 1990s, he would outlive any other potential relationship. Seeing brief flashes of his grandmother’s eternal youth on television, Steve had used every resource he had to find her. When he spotted her across the auditorium amongst a small cluster of people, he couldn’t help but gawk at her beauty.

 

Diana Prince was taller than most women at 5’10” and even taller in her pair of black, four-inch stiletto heels. Her long-sleeved, wine red dress was backless and tight-fitting to the point where it seemed to have been painted on her slender, yet toned physique. From the place where he was watching her, Steve’s line of sight fell downwards to where the dress showed off her ample ass. Even though she was his grandmother, his gaze drifted down her long, well-toned legs which were further emphasised by her stiletto heels. His gaze was meeting its way back up, when Steve noticed that his grandmother was watching him.

 

 

Grandson and grandmother stared at each other for several minutes, with neither of them breaking eye contact for even a millisecond. In the end, though, Diana had won the staring contest with a smirk on her face, before she headed to the exit at the back. Steve was right on her tail and pushed past the stuffy party guests. As soon as he reached the exit, Steve opened the door and found his grandmother standing with her arms crossed over her chest and an amused expression written on her face. However, Steve could tell that she was on guard and ready to kick his ass, if the situation called for it.

 

 

“Who are you?” she questioned with narrowed eyes, with a voice that was dangerous and sexy all at once.

 

Steve could feel her analyzing and scrutinizing everything about him, so he decided to spill it with the truth.

 

“You seriously can’t recognize your own grandson?”

 

He gave her an impish grin and tried to keep his tone light, though he immediately regretted telling her the truth in such a way, when he saw her eyes widen dramatically at the bombshell. In almost an instant of time, Steve felt the air rush out of his lungs when he was pressed against the wall, with a hand clutched tightly to his neck and feet off dangling about a foot off the ground. He looked down to see Wonder Woman glaring up at him like he was one of the monsters of Greek mythology.

 

“Who are you?!” Diana demanded, with a tightening grip around his neck. “Tell me the truth!”

 

Steve was struggling to speak under her grip, even with his above-human physiology, so it came as no surprise when his words went unnoticed by his grandmother. It took supreme effort from his part, for Diana to hear what he said.

 

“Use… the lasso. Please…”

 

Seemingly out from nowhere, Diana took out the Lasso of Truth from within her dress – and even in his current situation, Steve ogled the expanse of cleavage shown when she did so.

 

“The lasso compels you to tell the truth. Who are you?”

 

With the magic of the lasso wrapped around his wrist and less pressure on his throat, Steve was able to properly speak again.

 

“My name is Steve Greene. I was born on the fifteenth of May, nineteen-fifty-seven to Polly Trevor, your daughter. She told me about you and grandpa in World War One, so that after she passed away, I could find you and learn about my heritage.”

 

Steve fell to the ground and gasped for air, while Diana took a step back and gaped at him. The news of who he was seemed to have shaken his grandmother to her core, and he could clearly see how it was overwhelming her.

 

“Steve… grandson… Steve…”

 

He gradually got up from the ground again, so that they were standing face-to-face about a foot away from each other. While before she had been glaring at him like he was some sort of monster, her eyes were now studying him with intense interest. With a surprising lack of shakiness, Diana reached out to touch his cheek with her soft hand. The long-lost family members gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes, as if communicating telepathically about all of the missed stories and unknown information. So, it was a shock when Steve received a slap to the face from the hand that had been touching his cheek.

 

“I do not think it would be appropriate for a grandson to ogle his grandmother’s body,” Diana reprimanded with a slight harshness to her voice, yet Steve could see a glint of amusement and something else in her eyes.

  
His gaze drifted back down the expanse of cleavage shown by the dress, only for a finger to raise his head back to his grandmother’s eye level.

 

“It seems as if you are just like your grandfather.”

 

Steve could feel himself hardening in his pants, as Diana smirked and slowly licked her lips.

 

“I can’t help it. You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

 

At this compliment, his grandmother rolled her eyes, though it was clear that she appreciated it. Also, to his immense satisfaction, Steve could see her hardened nipples poking through the dress.

 

“On Theymiscera, there were no taboos that restricted love. Passion was shared between parties of consent.”

 

“And do you consent, _grandma_?”

 

The emphasis on that one word sent shivers of anticipation down her back. The sexual tension between the two were reaching a boiling point, and if anybody had been in the area, they would have felt it.

 

Without another word, Steve watched as his grandmother pivoted on the spot and headed towards her car with an extra sway in her hips. The extra sway in her hips caused her ass cheeks to seductively bounce from side-to-side with each click of her stiletto heels. Diana gave him one last sexy look, before she got into her car.

 

 

He watched as the car drove off at an almost alarming speed. Nonetheless, Steve was more than happy at what had transpired. His fingers felt out the shape of the business card that Diana had snuck into his pocket, before he took it out. On the back of the card written in neat handwriting was the address of his grandmother’s hotel.


End file.
